Give me shelter, Give me heart
by EverlastingWhisper
Summary: His touch was like electricity, setting my skin ablaze and making my heart flutter. Yet, I wasn't into men. I didn't think I was, not until I met him. A accident occurs and Dean and Castiel are forced to interact seeing as Castiel is Sam's doctor. It begins as friendship, is there room for it to develop or will it be over before it starts?


**So, I've been thinking of this story for several months now. I've been thinking of it more than I have my other Supernatural story, which I will probably delete due to me not really liking it. This story has Dean/Cas, Sam/Jess eventual Sam/Gabriel & Adam/Jo. There will be a character death as well. I really would like inputs, thoughts, comments and suggestions! Don't be afraid to be BRUTALLY honest! That is what I want from you guys! **

**Disclaimer for this and all chapters: I do NOT own any of the characters in any way nor do I make any money from this. This is simply for fun.**

* * *

Friday's are supposed to be good days, are they not? Last day of work, the weekend, time with friends and family. Things to look forward too, right? Yeah, I thought so too. My brother was coming into town from California, a visit well needed.

Except, it didn't work out like that.

I was sitting at the local coffee shop in town watching as the world awaken and people began to flood the streets little by little. I scanned the small crowd here in the shop, my eyes landing on one in particular. He was sitting two tables in front of me looking as if he was going to pass out any time. His clothes were an indication that he worked at the hospital, a doctor it looked like. His dark hair was mussed up in the front from his constant motion of running his hand through his front of his hair. The stubble on his face indicated that he hadn't shaved, probably trying to get an hour of sleep when he could. Poor guy looked absolutely exhausted.

He must of realized I was staring because when his eyes met mine, we shared the briefest smile before I looked down at the table.

Jesus, stop staring Dean!

My cheeks flushed a bit and I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. Without checking the caller ID, I answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Yes, may I speak with Dean Winchester?"_ The voice asked from the other end.

"Currently speaking." I replied.

 _"Yes, this is in regards to your brother, Samuel Winchester. He was just admitted to Sioux Falls Hospital. You're his emergency contact."_

My stomach suddenly lurched into my stomach.

"Is he okay?! What happened?" I asked, my panic rising.

 _"He fell asleep at the wheel, sir. I can't really disclose any of his injuries on the phone because I don't know."_

"Okay, yeah! I'll be there in 10."

I was numb, shaking so bad that I thought I was going to throw up as I slide out of the seat, my brain elsewhere. I ran right into the guy I was staring at earlier and it snapped me back into reality as I heard his cuss from the hot coffee I just spilled onto the front of his scrubs. It dawned on me and I sprung into action by grabbing some napkins off of the table next to me and began to blot on the front of his scrubs.

"I-I, I'm so sorry. I-I-I wasn't paying attention and man I'm so sorry. Let me buy you another cup of coffee please?" I stammered out somehow.

He shook his head as he took the napkins from my hand gently. It didn't go unnoticed how it felt like an electric current when his skin touched mine. "It's fine, really. I've had worse. Are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head a little to look at me and I shook my head. "I don't know." I then pulled my wallet out and grabbed one of my business cards. The numbers on there was my work number for the office and my work cell. I looked back up at him and simply grabbed the pen from his jacket pocket and on the back wrote my personal cell number down, handing him both when I was done.

"Shoot me a text or a call and I'll come buy you that coffee I owe you."

"You don't have to Mr..." He looked down at the card and then back up at me. "Winchester."

I touche his shoulder gently, time was wasting. "I really do. I gotta go though. I'll see you around." I told him as I rushed past the man.

As I got in my car and headed down the road was it then that it dawned on me.

I didn't even know his name.

If there had been gravel in the hospital parking lot, I would of been slinging it with the speeds I was going. When I pulled in I saw Jody's police cruiser already here. Pulling in next to her, I got out and shut the door. As soon as my feet hit the ground I was running into the building as fast as my bow-legged legs would take me. I almost plowed into six people on my way in, thankfully Jody intercepted me before I could run into a mother and child.

"Dean!" She looked at me with that motherly look she's been giving me my whole life and I felt a tear slip.

"Sam-" I began and she just pulled me into a hug.

"I'm the one who found him." I could hear the sharp intake of breath and I pulled her a little closer. "They wouldn't tell me the extent of his injuries until you were here."

"Mr. Winchester?" Came a familiar voice and I pulled away from Jody to look at the man who was sporting a coffee stain on the front of his scrubs. He held out his hand.

"Dr. Castiel Novak." He exclaimed and I took his hand, shaking it firmly and then pulling away.

"Mr. Winchester, follow me please. Ms. Mills, you may come too. I assume you are both here for one Samuel Winchester?" He asked as he looked down at the charts he held in his hands and we both nodded.

"Yes, how is he?" My stomach was in my throat and I kept swallowing over and over again to make sure that I didn't throw up in his face.

He walked up to where they were prepping Sam for surgery. "He's going to live. His right arm is broken and he's got some cuts and bruises, but I'm mostly worried about his spinal injury. We have ran several tests on him to see the extent of the damage. I'm hoping that it will result in him being able to walk again with no complications or helps from any sorts. The surgery is going to take several hours, if you'd like to wait or come back later?"

I did have things to do, but this was Sam. I had to tell Adam and Jo, Bobby and everyone else.

"Mr. Winchester-"

"Call me Dean please. Mr. Winchester is my father and I'm not a piece of crap." I responded, he looked a bit taken back.

"Apologies. Dean," he began and the way he said my name in that gravelly voice of his made me physically shiver. I know he saw it but didn't comment. "Your brother will be in the best hands possible here in the hospital. I personally promise you that, seeing as that I will be the one to do it."

He was a doctor _and_ a surgeon? Dang.

Castiel continued. "I can call you when we are done, judging by your business card, you're a rather busy man. I know that this is your brother, but you're no good to him being run down and stressed. I've got your number, I'll call as soon as we are done and he is comfortably resting in his room. Okay?"he reached up and rested his hand on my upper left shoulder and I nodded. I could feel the heat of his hand through my thin shirt. I lifted my arm gently to grip his elbow. "Okay." I finally said taking a deep breath.

He dropped his hand and I missed it instantly, taking all the warmth and comfort with him.

I watched as he walking into the run that held my broken and bruised brother, wishing I could see him. Moments later, my request was granted as they wheeled him out and my eyes widened. Sam looked like he had been to hell and back. His eyes were shut and if I didn't know any better, I'd think he was sleeping. He must of already been given the drip to put him to sleep judging by the IV and heart monitor. Castiel held a hand up for them to stop in front of me and the tears began to fall. I couldn't help it.

Gently, I grabbed his hand and held it in mine as the other I pushed the ever growing hair from his closed eyes. My eyes took in every inch of his matured face and I realized that he became a man before my eyes and I never really noticed it. This is the first time I've saw Sam in almost a year, he had changed so much yet not so much at all and it panged me feel like I wasn't trying hard enough to get to know my brother better, or to see him more.

"Sammy, I'm here. I'm here and I love you." I murmured, closing my eyes and taking a shaky breath, then pulling my hands away from him. My eyes met Castiel's who had walked over to stand next to me and he touched my wrist gently as it hung limply beside me. Every touch from this man was making me feel alive and full of life. A part of me was wondering if maybe he was feeling that way too, because he has touched me several times and every time makes me feel that way.

"He'll be okay, I promise Dean."

I just nodded, no words would come to me and he seemed to understand. "Talk to you soon, Dean."

I watched as he walked away with the two nurses who were rolling Sam down the hallway and I sighed. Wiping the fallen tears away, I headed outside to my car. Time to tell Adam.

When I got outside to my car, Jody was standing there and I instantly went into her arms.

"Do you need me to tell Adam? I can swing by the school and let him know?"

I shook my head as I pulled back to look at her. "No, I'm heading that way. Can you tell Bobby though. And Ellen too?"

Jody nodded as he touched my cheek gently in a motherly fashion. "Of course baby. I'll go tell them now, gotta head out. I love you. Call me later and tell me how everything went. Alex and I are only a phone call away. Remember that."

"Thank you, Jody. For everything. I love you too and I'll call you later. You can stop by after you get off maybe?" She nodded.

"Of course. Bye Dean!"

I just waved at her and then opened the door, getting into the car and heading to the school.

Getting out of the car, I walked inside the building and headed straight towards the office. "Hello Miss June! May I speak with Mr. McLeod?" I said as I walked up to the counter. The younger woman behind the desk just blushed and nodded, pointing towards his office to signal that he was in there. Walking over, I knocked on his open door and leaned against the frame. Crowley looked up and smiled, then stood up.

"To what do I owe this pleasure too, Squirrel?" A old nickname he had given me when we were just teens.

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow your office for about ten minutes for privacy? Sam got into a wreck on his way home and I haven't told Adam and Jo yet. I don't know how he is going to take it so I was just wondering if it was okay."

Crowley raised his brows with concern. "Is Moose okay?" That nickname explained itself.

"Yeah. Broke arm, cut and bruises and some spinal injury. He's in surgery right now, actually. I don't know if Sammy will ever walk again though, I really do hope so though."

Crowley nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll call them down here, let me know what room he'll be in and I'll head over to see him when I'm done here if he's taking visitors. Send some flowers too."

"Will do. Thanks a lot man."

Crowley winked as he walked out of his office and whispered something to June who then called for the pair to come to the office.

I didn't wait very long before I saw them coming down the hallway and enter the office. Crowley pointed to his office where I was standing and the look they gave each other and then me was enough to say they knew something was up. I ushered the pair inside the then shut the door. Leaning against my forehead against the door, I took yet another deep breath, my hundredth one for the day, and then turned around.

"Sam was in a wreck this morning. Jody found him and now he is in surgery. He has a broken arm and a spinal injury. He may or may not walk again, I don't know." I exclaimed quickly and the look of Adam's face. It looked as though the air had been sucked right out of him. "I passed that this morning going to get Jo. The car was damn near crushed beyond belief. it looked like Sam's car but because he said he had stopped, I didn't think it was possible to be him and the rear end wasn't facing the road so I couldn't see the licence plate."

"Yeah, well turns out he didn't. Fell asleep at the wheel probably trying to hurry up and make it to the house. That idjit."

Adam make a choking sob noise and I pulled him into my arms. "I drove right on past the wreckage of my older brother. What kind of a brother am I?"

My heart shattered.

"No, no Adam, you didn't know. The emergency crew was already there, you couldn't of known. Don't do this to yourself, son, you didn't know." I told him as he began to cry. Jo who had been silent this whole time finally spoke up.

"Baby, just like Dean said, you couldn't of known. We all should of known better with Sam, he's a damn Winchester and all of you are hard headed as can be. Don't feel bad, there wasn't anything you could of done." She explained to Adam. The pair had been best friends for as long as I can remember. When I was a teen, I worked at the Roadhouse and Jo would come over all the time when I'd babysit her. When they were about fourteen did they finally decide to date and have been together ever since. That was three years ago. I couldn't be happier that Adam had someone to love like Jo in his life.

"Look, he's in surgery right now and Dr. Novak said he would call me when Sam was out. I will let you know when he is out. I gonna let Crowley know so he can notify your teachers that I'll be calling your cellphone when Sam is resting. If it's later on in the day before school is out then I want you two to come straight from school to the hospital to see him. Hopefully by then I have a room number for you. Alright? You gonna be okay?" I took Adam's face in my hands and looked at him as a few stray tears fell and I wiped them away.

Kissing his forehead gently, I pulled Jo into a hug and kissed her forehead as well. "Get on back to class now, I love you both."

They nodded and opened the door, heading out of the office and back to class. "Hey Crowley, I'm gonna call Adam's phone later when I got some info on Sam for him, please let his teachers know to allow him to answer his phone. I'll tell him to come see you when he finds something out as well that way you know. Thanks again." I told him as I shook his hand.

"It's no big deal Dean, I'll let them know."

I thanked him again and then walked out the door and outside to my car. Boy today was going to be a long day. Glancing down at my watch it read 9:14 and I sighed, guess it was time to go to work finally.

Around 2:15 that afternoon I got the call I so desperately waited for. It was from a cell and I was guessing it was Castiel's personal cell.

"Hello?"

 _"Dean? It's Castiel, your brother is out of surgery and resting. We have him in ICU for the night to make sure that he has no complications through the night. Usually we don't allow many visitors, but because you have so many people that want to see him, tell them they can as long as they do it before 5 pm. If all goes well tonight, he will be transferred to a regular room tomorrow."_

"Thank you, so much."

 _"Do you think you could come in and see me before you leave the hospital? I'd like to speak privately with you about the steps that are needed for Sam's recovery."_

My heart was hammering in my chest. "Sure. See you in ten."

 _"Bye, Dean."_

I hung up and closed my eyes. Why one earth did this man make me feel like this? I wasn't even attracted to men! Well, I mean, I don't think so anyway. Shaking my head, I gathered my things, the rest I could finish at home and then I shut the lights off and locked the door. "Sammy is out, heading to the hospital now, hold the fort down."I told my men and they nodded as I headed out the door.

How I didn't have a speeding ticket by now, especially today, was beyond me. I was doing at least 60 all the way there. A part of me wondered if it was to see Sam or to see Castiel, or a little of both?

Pulling into the parking spot I had earlier, I got out and headed inside.

"I'm here to see Castiel Novak?" I told the woman at the desk who looked bored to tears. Her name tag red Meg. "Third door on the right down that hallway." She told me, using her file as a pointer and I smiled, a thanks and she simply gave me a 'go to hell' look.

Bitch.

Not thinking on it more than I had too, I headed down the hall and stopped at his door. Knocking gently, I opened the door and peered inside. Castiel looked up and smiled.

"Dean! Come in, come in." He ushered as he stood up and walked over to me, shutting the door behind me and then gesturing for me to sit down. He looked as though he hadn't slept in a week.

I sat down across from him and watched as he was fighting a battle to keep his eyes opened it seemed.

"I wanted to bring you in here to discuss physical therapy. Sam is going to need to for his arm and to learn to walk again. I've already took the time to find several brochures for you. You can look through them and see which one you'd like to do." Castiel said as he handed me a stack of brochures with a rubber band wrapped around them.

"Cas? Are you alright? You look like your about to fall asleep where you are sitting."

The nickname must have caught me off guard because he began to laugh.

"Cas huh? Beats the hell out of Cassie. I'm alright. I haven't got much sleep and I'm off this weekend so I think that's what I'm going to do. But that isn't what I brought you in here to talk about."

"No, talking about Sam can wait Cas. We got time, however, when was the last time you slept?" I asked, ignoring his attempt to talk about my brother.

"Well I took about a four hour nap about three this morning. I was going home this morning after my morning coffee, which I am currently wearing half of. When I got the page there had been an accident, I almost didn't take it but since I was so close and it was urgent, I decided to come back in. I got off work at 7 this morning. I'm a little beat."

"Damn, that isn't good on your health. As a doctor, you ought to know that."

"Sounds as though you've been through it before?"

I nodded. "Yep, been there. Made me extremely sick for a while. Let's get you home. How far out do you live?"

Castiel was silent for a moment, staring at me before answering. "About twenty minutes out. Why?"

"Get your stuff together, I'm gonna follow you and make sure you get home safely. I'll honk if you start to swerve and it isn't up for discussion. Now, get your crap Cas."

Cas chucked as he grabbed his suitcase and his tan trench coat. Pulling his keys out of his pocket he began to turn lights off.

I took that as a cue and got up, waiting for him out in the hall. When he locked his door, I walked beside him as we headed outside. "Have you went to see Sam yet?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"Sam ain't going anywhere." I replied and he didn't respond.

I stopped at my car and he walked over to the Prius that was parked beside me.

"Seriously dude?"

Cas laughed. "I actually have a 1967 Chevy Impala myself, but it needs work done to it and I bought this when I was driving about an hour to get here. It was better on gas." He replied in defense. That I could understand. Getting in my car, I fired it up and then waited for him to pull out first so I could follow him.

I only had to honk three times. He was doing better than I would have. I pulled up behind his vehicle when he parked and got out. He walked over to my car and I rolled down the widow. "Thank you, Dean."

I smiled. "No problem Cas, get some sleep."

He patted my shoulder gently and I watched him walk into his house. I left feeling as though I did the right thing and despite today's events, that made me happy. When I reached the hospital parking lot and parked, my phone buzzed to signal I had a text.

 _Thanks again, for everything. Talk to you soon._

I grinned as I replied. _Night Cas._

 _Goodnight Dean._

I closed out of the message and then called my family to let them know the news, to tell them to come visit as I headed inside myself to see Sammy.


End file.
